Nunca mais
by Lika Tesamma
Summary: Harry e Rony descobrem o amor que sentem um pelo outro, mas o destino resolve atrapalhar sua felicidade.


NUNCA MAIS

A guerra já havia acabado há alguns anos. O mundo bruxo vivia tempos de paz, mas não a paz falsa que se viveu desde a derrota de Voldemort pelo bebê de um ano. Uma paz verdadeira, paz vinda da certeza de que um Harry Potter adulto, formado e poderoso havia triunfado e tirado a vida daquele bruxo que o atormentava e a todos os bruxos de bem.

Ele vivia sozinho agora num apartamento de três cômodos no centro trouxa de Londres. Mas ele não se sentia sozinho. Não havia como. Seu apartamento estava, sempre que possível animado pelos amigos ou a namorada: Gina Weasley. Eles namoravam há 5 anos, desde o fim da guerra. Era uma relação fundamentada sobre o amor, amizade, confiança, só não havia muito sexo. Pelo menos não nos últimos tempos. Harry era auror e, apesar dos tempos de paz, andava muito ocupado, estava sempre cansado, não tinha ânimo para sair a noite.

Gina tinha uma cópia da chave, foi assim que ela e Hermione entraram naquele dia. Havia mais alguém com Harry. - Rony! – Gina concluiu sorridente olhando para Hermione.

Pela animação só podem estar falando de quadribol! – Hermione afirmou.

Oi! – Gina cumprimentou sorridente chegando silenciosa à porta entreaberta do quarto.

A cena era estranha: Harry e Rony deitados na mesma cama, um pouco próximos demais. Estavam praticamente na mesma posição os dois: um dos braços apoiando a cabeça, o outro braço esticado ao lado do corpo, as mãos muito próximas. Próximas até demais. Gina chegou a pensar que estiveram unidas, separando-se ao som da voz dela.

Tudo bem com vocês? – ela continuou apesar da estranheza da situação.

Qual era o assunto tão animado, hein? Dava para ouvir as risadas de vocês lá de fora! – Hermione cumprimentou indo de encontro a Rony para beijar-lhe os lábios. Ela não tivera a mesma impressão que a amiga.

Gina também foi em direção a Harry. Beijou-o carinhosamente. Aquele foi o pretexto perfeito para que os dois fechassem os olhos e um não visse o que o outro fazia.

Eu não sabia que você vinha hoje... – Harry falou ainda sobre o efeito do susto que elas haviam dado neles.

Nem eu sabia! Pedimos dispensa mais cedo. Eu queria falar com você... – sorriu radiante olhando misteriosa para Hermione.

Então fala... – ele pediu com um sorriso amarelo.

É particular... – falou sem jeito.

Particular por quê? Depois eu vou acabar sabendo de qualquer jeito! – Rony protestou.

Ai, Rony! Eu queria falar com ele primeiro! – Gina falou sem paciência. – É rápido, amor... – ela falou suplicante beijando-o novamente.

Rony desviou o olhar emburrado.

Vai Harry! – Hermione pediu.

Tá bom... – Harry rastejou para fora da cama, Gina puxou-o pela mão animada.

O que é que ela vai falar para ele? – Rony perguntou para Hermione.

Por que eu saberia? – ela perguntou divertida deitando-se na cama e enlaçando-se nos braços dele.

Ah, nem vem! Vocês sempre sabem tudo uma da outra... – falou exigente.

Nem tudo...

Vai, Mione! Conta!

Não...

Conta! – ele começou a fazer cócegas nela.

Ah! Não! Não, Rony! Não vou contar! Nem adianta! – protestou tentando fugir dele.

Ele fez cócegas nela até deitá-la na cama e deixá-la sem defesas. Ela ria alto, mas não revelava nada. Ele parou para segurar os braços dela. Ela chorava de tanto rir: - Será que eles vão terminar? – perguntou.

Hermione ficou séria: - Claro que não! – ela o empurrou e se recompôs. – Você acha que alguém que vai terminar fica tão animado?! E depois eles nunca terminariam! Se amam! – sorriu. – Tanto quanto nós... – o beijou carinhosamente.

Harry e Gina voltaram para onde os amigos estavam. Gina tinha os olhos brilhantes, Harry parecia meio chocado. Rony se assustou, olhava para Harry tentando antecipar a notícia ou interpretar a reação dele.

Rony... – Gina chamou entre emocionada e apreensiva: - Eu e o Harry vamos ter um bebê! – falou não contendo a felicidade. Hermione levantou-se para parabenizar Harry.

Este ria automaticamente. Evitava olhar diretamente para Rony. Rony, por sua vez estava vermelho, um olhar muito sério. Gina percebeu.

Ah, qual é, Rony?! Eu não sou mais criança! Isso ia acontecer um dia! Você vai ser titio! – ela dizia animada de braços abertos esperando um abraço.

É claro... – ele disfarçou. Levantou-se e abraçou a irmã. – Você sabe que para mim você sempre vai ser a irmãzinha pequena. Parabéns... – ele olhava seriamente para Harry. – Parabéns, cara. – ele abraçou Harry também. – Parabéns mesmo!

hr 

Já fazia algum tempo que aquele sentimento confundia a cabeça dos dois amigos. Na verdade, fazia muito tempo, ainda na época da escola. Rony não sabia explicar o sentimento que o invadiu quando viu o amigo beijar a irmã no meio do salão comunal depois do jogo de quadribol.

b Flashback: b 

Parado embasbacado em meio aos alunos que gritavam e assoviavam, Rony assistia ao beijo da irmã mais nova com o coração acelerado: - i Mais o que é que ela pensa que está fazendo? Beijando o Harry desse jeito no meio de todo mundo? /i - pensou. Depois sentiu o rosto esquentar. Sorriu encabulado e pensou: - i Que idiota! Por que não? A Gina já está bem grandinha, e o Harry é meu melhor amigo... /i - ficou confuso. - i É! Eu não tenho porque estar com ciúmes... Sem ciúmes... De ninguém... /i - mas o sentimento estranho continuava corroendo seu peito.

b Fim /b 

Harry também se sentiu confuso a primeira vez que flagrou o beijo entre Rony e Hermione. Ele sempre achou que ficaria feliz quando seus dois melhores amigos finalmente se acertassem, mas não era aquilo que ele sentia naquele momento.

b Flashback: /b 

Eu posso te dar um beijo, Mione? – Rony estava pior que um pimentão. Harry havia acabado de passar em frente à garagem da Toca quando ouviu vozes. Não estava entendendo direito o que acontecia, mas reconheceu a voz do amigo e a curiosidade falou mais alto.

Rony... eu... – Hermione também estava muito vermelha, mas não tanto quanto Rony. Ela não conseguia falar, apenas sorria bobamente.

Rony começou a aproximar os lábios lentamente dos lábios da garota. Sem saber exatamente por que Harry parou de olhar no exato momento em que os lábios se tocaram.

i Rony... e Hermione? /i – sorriu forçadamente. – i Finalmente! /i – andou alguns metros até se afastar da garagem. Sentou-se ao pé de uma árvore e pensou: - i Eu deveria estar feliz pelos dois, não? Ah, é claro! Eu estou feliz, só que surpreso! /i – sorriu satisfeito, mas não por muito tempo. – i Então por que to me sentindo esquisito? Já sei! Eu só estou preocupado em como isso vai terminar se os dois não derem certo! É isso! Eu só tenho medo por eles, pela nossa amizade! /i 

b Fim /b 

hr 

Você me disse que não tinham mais nada há um tempão! – Rony falou nervoso.

Eu disse um tempo! O que você achou que fosse?! Um ano?! – Harry respondeu alterado fechando as cortinas de seu escritório no departamento de aurores.

O que você vai fazer agora?! Como é que nós ficamos?! – ele estava extremamente vermelho.

O que você quer que eu faça?! É sua irmã, e está grávida! Você quer que eu abandone meu filho?! – respondia sem olhá-lo.

Eu não sei! – Rony andou atordoado pelo escritório. – Eu não acredito que você mentiu para mim! Você me falou que não sentia mais nada por ela! Por que você não foi sincero comigo?! – ele se descontrolou.

Harry olhou para Rony que estava muito próximo. Os olhos dele brilhavam de emoção: - Eu tenho fugido dela há semanas, mas é difícil! – Rony se afastou impaciente. – Ah! Não vem com essa! Eu sei que você dorme com a Hermione! Você não pode me cobrar isso! Como você acha que eu me sinto quando a vejo sair satisfeita do seu quarto domingo de manhã quando eu vou te visitar?

Por que a Gina ainda tem a chave do seu apartamento?! – perguntou gritando mais que ele.

O que você queria?! Que eu trocasse as fechaduras? Que eu a impedisse de entrar na minha casa?!

Você me disse que ia terminar com ela!

Você também me prometeu terminar com a Hermione!

Silêncio...

Como é que vai ser agora?! – ele perguntou admitindo sua fraqueza.

Como sempre foi: Harry Potter, melhor amigo e cunhado de Ronald Weasley! Só isso!

Rony movia a cabeça concordando inconformado. Sem palavras saiu do escritório de Harry e foi para o seu próprio. Harry sentou-se atrás de sua escrivaninha, apoiou o rosto nas mãos e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos. Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir algo se quebrar no escritório do lado, o escritório de Rony.

hr 

b Flashback: /b 

Os dois se olhavam assustados. Um ainda sentia o gosto do outro na boca, seus lábios tinham acabado de se separar. Eles não sabiam nem como é que eles chegaram a se juntar.

Isso é estranho, cara! – Rony falou sentindo-se mal. O rosto corado.

Eu sei... – Harry respondeu afastando-se do amigo confuso.

Nós somos apenas amigos, certo? – perguntou inseguro.

Claro...

Então... Por que nós...

Eu não sei! – Harry o interrompeu. Não queria o ouvir falar que haviam realmente se beijado. – Eu amo a Gina, cara! E eu não sou gay!

Nem eu! – Rony se voltou para o amigo rapidamente. – E eu também amo a Mione! – meneava a cabeça, enfático.

Os dois se encararam por algum tempo, sem palavras. Tentavam entender o que havia acontecido, por que havia acontecido. Sem perceberem começaram a pensar nos sinais que aquele sentimento confuso havia deixado em todos aqueles anos: o fato de Rony ser o tesouro de Harry no torneio Tribruxo, o fato de Rony ter sentido tanta falta do amigo na época em que eles brigaram, o ciúme que um sentiu quando o outro começou a namorar firme...

O que a gente faz agora, Rony?

Sei lá...

Talvez eu devesse dar um tempo com a Gina... Sabe? Pra pensar melhor...

Como assim? – Rony se surpreendeu.

Qual é Rony?! Não é normal dois amigos se beijarem desse jeito! – ele ficou encabulado e desviou o olhar dos olhos de Rony. - Eu tenho que pensar direito. To me sentindo estranho, e agora to me sentindo culpado por ter beijado outra pessoa mesmo tendo namorada!

Tem razão! – Rony concordou. – Foi um tipo de traição, né?

Foi...

Então acho melhor eu dar um tempo também... – falou incerto.

Harry o observava com medo. Era esperança o que ele sentia agora? Esperança de estar sendo correspondido? – Já ta na minha hora... – falou tentando não pensar no assunto. – Até amanhã.. – ele pegou a mochila que usava no serviço e colocou nas costas. Pediu licença a Rony para poder abrir a porta do escritório. Eles eram os últimos ali. Sempre ficavam depois do expediente jogando conversa fora.

Até... – Rony respondeu abrindo espaço. – Harry? – ele chamou incerto.

Sim? – Harry se virou apreensivo, aproximando-se para ouvir o que o amigo tinha a dizer..

Rony não falou nada, apenas o olhava. Não sabia o que ia dizer, não sabia porque havia chamado Harry de novo. Os dois estavam próximos, e foram ficando cada vez mais próximos, era quase automático. Agora que já tinha acontecido uma vez, por que não acontecer de novo? Seus lábios se colaram num beijo apaixonado. Os dois tiveram certeza naquele momento: estavam apaixonados.

hr 

Rony não agüentava mais ouvir falar sobre o casamento de Harry com sua irmã. Todos os Weasley ficaram contentíssimos com a notícia da chegada do bebê. Houve até uma comemoração com um churrasco e casa cheia. Rony ficara num canto afastado da festa. Dizia-se com dor de cabeça quando Hermione vinha lhe perguntar o que estava acontecendo com ele.

Harry, por outro lado, não podia se isolar já que era o motivo da festa. Sorria e recebia educadamente os cumprimentos de quem chegava, mas estava sempre atento para os movimentos de Rony. Várias vezes os olhares deles se encontraram durante a festa. A tristeza os invadia e Harry a afogava em conversas jogadas fora. Rony o fazia em garrafas de hidromel.

Os dois queriam se falar, resolver tudo, mas não havia como. Harry percebeu que Rony estava alterado. Teve medo de que ele fizesse ou falasse algo impensado, mas Rony era o tipo de bêbado que sentia sono e dormia em qualquer canto que encontrasse. Ele adormeceu nos braços de Hermione. Harry via a amiga cuidando carinhosamente do namorado e se perguntava se não era melhor assim.

Poucos dias se passaram até o dia da cerimônia. Gina apressou tudo pois queria sair nas fotos do seu álbum ainda com a cinturinha esbelta. Harry aceitou conformando-se com o fato de que não havia mais volta. Rony, Percy e Arthur foram incumbidos de ajudar Harry a se arrumar no dia, mas Rony não foi. Harry achou melhor assim.

Já estava completamente trajado com suas vestes negras e um cravo branco na lapela. Preparava-se para ir para a sala, único lugar de onde se poderia aparatar na residência, quando ouviu justamente um barulho de aparatação. Achou que Percy ou o sogro pudessem ter esquecido algo, mas quando chegou ao aposento deparou-se com Rony parado olhando-o.

Rony? O que faz aqui?

Ele também já estava pronto para cerimônia. Gina havia insistido para que ele e Hermione fossem padrinhos do casamento. Ele não teve como recusar.

Eu queira te ver pela última vez... – falou desanimado.

Do que você está falando? – Harry se assustou.

Rony riu divertido: - Eu não pretendo me jogar em baixo do Expresso de Hogwarts, não se preocupe...

Não brinque com isso, Ronald!

Não estou brincando... Só queria ter ver solteiro pela última vez. Disponível, possível... – falou aproximando-se de Harry. – Não há outro jeito mesmo?

Você sabe que não... – Harry depositou carinhosamente a mão no rosto avermelhado de Rony.

Não vai ser fácil te ver casando com ela... – ele se aproximou mais colocando sua mão acima da mão que o tocava.

Não vai ser fácil casar na sua frente, mas eu tenho que fazer... Pelo meu filho...

Eu sei... Eu te amo, Harry...

Eu também te amo, Rony...

Rony aproximou o rosto cada vez mais do de Harry. Arthur Weasley, que havia esquecido de colocar a faixa sob o smoking, voltou para pegá-la, mas o fez de elevador, queria saber como era. Ele ouviu a conversa do filho e do genro, mas o choque o fez ficar estático, sem reação. Ele não teve coragem de olhar a cena. Ficou atrás da porta entreaberta apenas ouvindo, queria saber se estava realmente ouvindo direito. Podia ser apenas uma despedida entre dois amigos diante da mudança brusca que a vida de um deles sofreria. As últimas frases de cada um o fizeram saber que não era só aquilo. Encostou-se na parede sem coragem, aturdido.

Harry sentiu o arrependimento bater quando sentiu os lábios de Rony sobre os seus. Tudo aquilo poderia ter sido evitado se ele tivesse se prevenido, ou se tivesse tido coragem suficiente para terminar o namoro com ela a tempo. Mas a culpa não era só dele. Rony poderia ter dado o primeiro passo e terminado com Hermione. Mas não. Nenhum dos dois teve coragem para agir primeiro, assumir primeiro.

Harry entreabriu a boca para sentir a língua de Rony sobre a sua. Sentir seu toque pela última vez. Rony o beijava como se dependesse daquilo para continuar vivendo. Do lado de fora Arthur Weasley apenas se deu conta do que acontecia quando ouviu os estalos baixinhos do beijo dos dois. Preparava-se para entrar e acabar com aquilo quando ouviu Rony dizer:

Até mais tarde... Na igreja... – falou secando uma lágrima do rosto de Harry.

Até... – ele respondeu de olhos fechados.

Rony aparatou dali. Ainda andou um pouco antes de se dirigir ao local da cerimônia. Precisava se recompor, tirar aquela cara de choro, vestir a máscara do irmão orgulhoso de ver a irmã se casando com um homem de bem, seu melhor amigo, apenas isso.

Harry se recompôs em frente ao espelho da sala. Arthur se recompôs no espelho do elevador vazio, mas não desceu nele. Escutou o barulho de aparatação e entrou no apartamento para pegar a faixa. Foi para a igreja abalado.

Foi com o coração dilacerado que Rony assistiu, do altar, seu grande amor se casar com outra. Foi com o coração machucado que ele viu o filho de seu amor nascer, foi com o coração arranhado que ele decidiu pedir Hermione em casamento e foi com o coração cicatrizado que ele viu seu primeiro filho nascer...

Era com o coração na mão que Arthur Weasley observava os olhares trocados entre seu filho e seu genro, e foi assim que ele viveu até o fim da vida: preocupado com o que os dois faziam quando estavam trabalhando juntos, o que falavam quando conversavam afastados dos demais, o que pensavam quando recebiam um abraço carinhoso do filho do outro. A vida nunca mais foi a mesma para ele, mas também nunca mais seria a mesma para Harry e Rony. A vida nunca mais seria a mesma para os três... Nunca mais...


End file.
